


I Hold Her Near My Heart

by drawingstreak



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstreak/pseuds/drawingstreak
Summary: Backstory of Ayeka Ouma. Why she's the chaotic, cheerful teen she is now, and why she always has that pink ribbon pinned near her heart...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Hold Her Near My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a school assignment where we could write about anything as long as it didn't surpass 1200 words. I decided to take a jab at writing fanfiction through writing a backstory of one of my Oumeno fankids.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written fanfiction, so forgive me for any amateurish writing. I'm more of an artist than a writer ^^'

Dark hallways. Somber looks. It’s always the same every day. With nothing to do, Ayeka Ouma covered herself with the hospital’s blanket, scrunching herself up to increase the empty space of the oversized bed.  
  


 _It’s cold._ The four year old complained silently. Several raspy coughs escaped. She scrunched even further, hoping to preserve the heat. Shivering in her icy blue gown, the hairs on her pale skin stood up in response.  
  


With only boredom accompanying her, Ayeka carefully scaled down the bed, the floor’s reflection judging her small, weak stature. Looking away, she quickly focused on the ray of light that invited itself in. Following the trail, she walked towards the window, only straying from the path to get the room’s vacant stool. Dragging the stool that was almost as tall as her, Ayeka set it near the window, carefully pushing herself up to avoid the cold metal parts. Reaching the top, she looked out to see a colorful view: blue skies, green grass, and a variety of patients, ranging from kids her age to the elderly. Seeing them made her want to join them. They all look so happy, so full of life, so alive-  
  


 _“You can’t go outside, Ayeka.”_ Those words interrupted her fantasy. Everything turned cold and dark. The sun was still there, but the nurse’s words blinded Ayeka from reality.   
  


_“Your body works differently.”_ Ayeka slumped down from the stool, her landing giving a hollow echo.   
  


_“If you want to give it energy, you need to stay inside.”_ Downcast, she trudged towards the door, looking up to see the giant barrier looking down on her, demanding her confinement.  
  


Glaring at this barrier, she carefully slid it open, looking both ways to see if anyone was in the hallways. No one. Closing it carefully, she snuck towards the outdoor area, sneaking from furniture to furniture. Ayeka grinned to herself, thinking she’s like the phantom thief her dad told stories about, only she’s a good one. She’s not stealing anything or hurting anyone. Justifying herself, she successfully reached the entrance. Taking in this forbidden reward, the young girl stretched out her arms, letting her short, plum hair flow against the warmth of the spring weather.  
  


“You like it here?”  
  


Ayeka jolted, panicking and about to explain why she wasn’t inside, only to find an older patient, probably around her teens. At first glance, Ayeka locked on to the pink hair clips on her white hair. With the older girl’s blue eyes and fair skin, she stood out amongst the greenery.  
  


“Ah, sorry! ” The teen apologized upon seeing her panicked. Walking towards Ayeka, she bent down to reach her eye level. “Not many people come here, so I was surprised.” The teen chuckled. “Do you come here often?”  
  


Ayeka’s face darkened. Another reminder. She shook her head no as she looked down.  
  


“Are you not feeling well?” Another head shake, further hiding her blank eyes underneath her bangs.  
  


“Are you...not allowed to be outside?” The shadows from Ayeka’s face disappeared out of shock. She looked at her in surprise. Was she psychic?  
  


“No, I’m not.” The teen chuckled. Another surprised look. Chuckling even more from Ayeka’s reaction, the teen’s eyes softened. “You learn a lot from watching people when you have nothing to do. Well, more like you can’t.” The teen spoke with a saddened expression, looking away.  
  


Ayeka looked at her in confusion. Then it hit her. The teen didn’t need to hear the young girl’s response to know she understood.   
  


“I’m like you. I have a weaker body.” The teen stood up, gazing at the sky. “I got tired of staying inside, so I snuck out.” She gave a sympathetic smile while turning towards the young girl, her white hair flowing freely. “Guess we both had the same idea, huh?”  
  


Ayeka felt a twinge of guilt. Her glares at the nurses’ instructions. Her complaints to her parents about why she can’t come home. Her silent treatments because they didn’t - no - _she thought_ they wouldn’t understand. She was nothing like this hopeful teen, nothing but an ungrateful brat who thought the world revolved around her.  
  


“Big sister?” The child’s words came out meekly. The teen bent down again at her eye level, never losing that soft expression. “What is it?” She returned with a loving smile.  
  


“How do you...stay happy?” The young girl gripped her gown to distract herself from crying. When a tear snuck out, she bent her head down, hoping her hair would hide it. “How do you do it?” Her voice trembled.  
  


The teen gently patted her head, brushing a few strands.   
  


“Have you ever been to an amusement park before?” Ayeka nodded.  
  


“Well, think of life like that place.” Ayeka tilted her head in confusion. “Medicine is like a haunted house and shots are like roller coasters.”  
  


“I think you should switch them.” The four year old pouted. She hated shots and scary things.  
  


The teen laughed in response to the complaint.  
  


“Well, however you want to compare them...” She brushed aside the bangs that blocked Ayeka’s eyes. Looking at her, she gave a motherly smile. “It’d be a waste if you spent that day being sad, right?”  
  


Ayeka could only nod in response. She was too busy wiping away tears.  
  


“Oh, right. I never got your name.” The teen perked up. “Do you have one?”  
  


“...Ayeka,” She responded quietly.  
  


“Ayeka? That’s a nice name.” The teen smiled. “I’m Harumi.”  
  


Before she could say anything, several raspy coughs interrupted her. Panic came back in Ayeka’s eyes.  
  


“You okay?” Harumi asked, gently rubbing the four year old’s arms decorated with goose bumps. Ayeka gave a slight nod, noting the small warmth the teen’s hand gave.  
  


“You better head back in, okay?” Ayeka could have sworn she felt a slight chill moments before Harumi’s hands left her arm. The four year old started to head back in, only to stop inches before the indoor entrance.  
  


“Big sister ?” She turned back towards the teen. The same motherly smile responded back.  
  


“What is it?”  
  


“Can we...play here again?” The young girl asked shyly. Harumi’s eyes shrunk a bit in surprise, but quickly switched to her usual soft expression.  
  


“Of course.” Harumi’s smile grew even more as Ayeka brightened from her response. Satisfied, the four year old’s hands started to push on the door.  
  


“Oh, wait!” Ayeka turned to see Harumi taking off one of her pink hair clips. Putting it in the young girl’s small hands, she gently prompted the small fingers to close around the hair clip.  
  


“A protection charm,” Harumi smiled. “To make you feel better.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _...why?_ ” Ayeka desperately gasped for air, leaning on a wall for support. No concerns about her location at the hospital. All she wanted was to run away from that room.  
  


“ _Why her?! Why did you take her, God?! She was getting better! She never complained!_ ” The two were to celebrate Harumi’s last day at the hospital. Only fate had a twisted interpretation prepared for Ayeka’s arrival.  
  


All that accompanied Ayeka were her raspy cries and the pink hair clip she clung on to, protection that was meant for the teen who needed it the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic! (even with the angst)
> 
> If you want to know and/or see more of Ayeka and the rest of my DRV3 fankids, check out my Instagram or Tumblr (links in my bio) There's a lot I'm planning to do with them, so hopefully you'll love them as much as I do ^^


End file.
